Como árbol de cerezo
by GossipChii
Summary: One-Shot. A Mimi le gustaba verse perfecta en días perfectos. A Koushiro le gustaba despertarse temprano los sábados y dejar enfriar su desayuno.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece... Aún.

.

* * *

Esa mañana se despertó entusiasmada, el clima estaba precioso lo que significaba que podía usar ese vestido rosa que tanto le gustaba, ese con barbitas al final y que combinaba tan bonito con sus sandalias blancas. Se colocó el par de broches en forma de estrella que usaba ya por costumbre y se admiró en el espejo. Se veía radiante, justo como el día.

Pero había algo que no la terminaba de convencer y Mimi Tachikawa, por decreto del Primer Ministro, no salía de su cuarto sin estar convencida por completo. Al no lograr entender que era lo que le faltaba para lucir perfecta en ese sábado tan perfecto se dejó caer en su cómoda cama, que aún estaba sin tender.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendo!— gritó con exasperación al cielo.

Tras mirar varios minutos su reflejo comprendió el detalle que la hacía lucir no mal, pero no perfecta y entendió a donde tenía que ir en ese sábado tan bonito donde no tenía plan alguno.

Tomó su sombrero de vaquero rosa que tantos recuerdos lindos le traía y se despidió de su mamá con prisa, pues ella se encontraba en la cocina creando algún nuevo platillo extravagante y se le revolvió el estómago. El 99% de las veces le encantaba comer lo que su mamá le preparaba, pero ese 1% la llenaba de pavor.

En las calles de Odaiba el sol relucía sin nubes de por medio pero el viento hacía que se sintiera fresco. Mimi flotaba sobre el pavimento, no entendía que le sucedía a mediados de primavera, pero siempre era así. Le encantaba sentir que combinaba con el ambiente, que era una con el viento y que el sol besaba su delicada piel.

Sin improvistos llegó a su destino y peleando contra su instinto distractor, fue directamente a la zona de tintes para el cabello.

.

Koushiro Izumi no solía salir de su habitación en días tan soleados. Le gustaba levantarse temprano en sábados para poder charlar con personas de otras partes del mundo, que vivían un día que él ya había vivido. Le gustaba que su mamá le preparara de desayunar y dejar que se enfriara por estar concentrado en cualquier charla que estuviera teniendo con sus amigos de Estados Unidos, Rusia o Australia.

Disfrutaba estar en pijama, hablar con Tentomon o el señor Gennai. Jugar en línea y patear el trasero de Taichi para hacerlo enojar mientras charlaban por teléfono. Era su rutina de los sábados y no le gustaba que su rutina fuera alterada por ningún motivo.

Pero tampoco le gustaba decirle que no a su mamá, y ese fue el motivo por el que había abandonado su _preciosa_ rutina sabatina para acompañarla al supermercado. Empezaron por las frutas y las verduras, después por los lácteos. El Izumi se aburrió rápidamente y no tardó en perderse en el laberinto de ideas que formaba su mente de 15 años.

—Hijo, ¿no es esa tu amiguita?—Koushiro tardó en reaccionar y miró a su mamá con intriga.

— ¿Amiguita?—Miró a su alrededor, pero no logró reconocer a nadie. Creyó que Yoshie Izumi se refería a Sora, pero no vio su peculiar cabellera anaranjada por ningún lado, después supuso que se trataba de Hikari, pero Taichi le había comentado que se habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos por lo que era imposible. La última sospechosa era…

—Ya sabes, la que también conoce al señor Tento—A Koushiro se le enrojecieron las mejillas sin entender porque—. La que vivió unos años en Estados Unidos, con estrellas en el cabe…

— ¡Basta mamá, por favor!—Intentó hacerla parar antes de que toda su cara se tornara del color de sus cabellos—. Sé a quién te refieres.

— ¿Y no piensas ir a saludarla?—El pelirrojo sentía que su corazón de tan rápido que latía terminaría abandonando su cuerpo. Asintió tontamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Tachikawa. No entendía la razón de su nerviosismo y antes de darse cuenta ella estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

—Mimi…—La susodicha pegó un salto al escuchar su nombre. Al voltearse y descubrir a su compañero de aventuras le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que pudo ofrecer.

— ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kou!—Ladeó la cabeza mirando al susodicho, no lo veía desde hacía una semana, por las vacaciones de primavera. Sentía que se había puesto más alto—. ¿Acompañando a tu mamá?—Mimi consiguió ver de reojo como la señora Izumi no apartaba la mirada de ellos y le regaló una pequeña reverencia, razón por la cual Yoshie se volteó apenada, no quería avergonzar a su hijo.

—Este sí…—Se rascó la nuca, analizando la situación. Estaban en el pasillo de belleza, específicamente en el área de tintes para el cabello. No hacía falta ser un genio, aunque lo era, para saber que planeaba hacer Mimi—¿No me digas que quieres volver a la etapa cabello rosa?

— ¿Y qué si sí quiero?—Como modo de auto defensa puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, afinándola aún más gracias a su vestido—. ¿Qué no me veía bonita de cabello rosa?—A pesar de querer verse dura se notaba un pequeño puchero en su rostro. Mimi no entendía que pasaba pero estaba segura que el comentario de Izumi la había lastimado, no quería pensar que a Kou no lo gustaba así. Intentó arreglar sus pensamientos auto-corrigiéndose: no quería pensar que a alguien, _quien sea_ no le gustaba así.

—Ehh… No, no me refería a eso—El amante de la informática se puso incomodo, no sabía cómo afrontar ni siquiera su propia adolescencia, mucho menos la de una niña dramática como lo era Mimi. Pero si algo tenía seguro era que no quería herir sus sentimientos, se veía mucho más bonita sonriendo que llorando, y la había visto haciendo ambos gestos—. Solo creo que el castaño que tienes… Se ve mejor.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces, esperando a que continuara. Era la primera vez que Koushiro le decía un cumplido, había llegado a creer que ni siquiera se había fijado en el cambio de color de su cabello.

—Aunque… El rosa es interesante también—De nueva cuenta sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí, más intentó ignorarlo y seguir hablando con la esperanza de no lastimar más los sentimientos de su amiga—. Creo que pareces un árbol de cerezo cuando lo traes de esa manera, y los árboles de cerezo son especiales, cómo tú.

La señora Izumi llamó a Koushiro y este se despidió con una leve reverencia. Sin embargo Mimi se encontraba tan perdida en la última frase que había comentado el _nerd de computadoras,_ como le gustaba llamarlo en su mente o en voz alta, cuando no podía escucharla, que no se dio cuenta cuando se marchó. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la caja de tinte rosa.

De pronto los árboles de cerezo se habían vuelto en la mejor metáfora para describirla.

* * *

 **Notas:** Muchas gracias por leer. La verdad es que nunca había escrito un Mishiro y esta pareja esta creciendo en mi corazón de manera considerable. Es corto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue así por favor dejen un **Review,** me hacen muy feliz. Además que tienen vitaminas y minerales, por lo que son muy saludables.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
